Besides Chocolate Rice Balls...
by AT-takabero
Summary: My latest Koumi, but the first one I'll be putting up. No one else to bother them with their talks! Well anyways...


1 Besides Chocolate Rice Balls…  
  
I stared at Mimi. Mimi stared harder, but even more nervous than I was. Finally, Mimi quit.  
  
"I can't take this! I'm a hyper kind of girl! I can't keep staring…" Mimi complained, as she ran around the glass table.  
  
"Don't worry, Mimi. It was just a game. I guess I won." I replied, grinning.  
  
"Well, I played your game. Now, play mine…" Mimi responded, with a glint of sneakiness in her eyes.  
  
We were in my house. It was a stormy summer day. It hardly happened… and more surprisingly, Mimi came before the storm cascaded and rained on the city. Mimi visited me because her parents had to go on a short trip. She couldn't go for some reason her parents made up.  
  
"Uh… It's a personal meeting. You'd probably get bored before we even start." Mimi recalled his dad's words. Now, we were stuck in my apartment… alone… and bored…  
  
"Uh… don't tell me. You want to go out in the rain?" I guessed. She nodded exuberantly, "That's a bad idea. We could get the flu. You know the weather—" Mimi shut me up by placing her hand on my mouth.  
  
"You do know… what you don't know can't hurt you!" she was determined to be free… Seeing her determination to run around in grassy knolls in azure skies made me think about how her parents kept her from going out at times.  
  
"Izzy… it'll just be for a few minutes. Besides, I'm hungry," she gestured her hand on her stomach, "And we can wear raincoats." I sighed, saying, "I guess we could go outside."  
  
"Thanks, Izzy!"  
  
"You do know that you can go out without me."  
  
"I don't want to," Mimi frowned, "Because I want company." I grinned, hearing her statement.  
  
We both took our raincoats from the hanger, then I took an umbrella for Mimi. A pink one, as usual.  
  
"Oh… thanks, Izzy." I opened the door for her, soon after following her down the elevator.  
  
"So, where do you want go?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I don't know. You thought about going someplace." I replied.  
  
"C'mon, Izzy. I haven't been to Japan since… since I left to meet everyone again."  
  
"Ok… I know a good place!" I had a great idea to go for food.  
  
"Do you like Chinese food?" I asked.  
  
"Chinese? Do they have those chocolate-covered rice balls?" Mimi asked with her eyes sparkling.  
  
"I definitely think so." Before I could say anything else, Mimi was practically jumping for joy.  
  
"Let's go, let's go!" We both took the bus. It was a good thing people hardly walked out on rainy days. We were both alone in the rickety bus. Strangely, the traffic was getting worse as every drop of rain fell. Comparing the two, you could probably understand our predicament. The long wait had caused me to doze off, not knowing where I was going or who I was with…  
  
"Last stop, kids." The woman driver called out. I woke up, seeing a few strands of hair on my face… but it wasn't mine. I turned to my side but I accidentally hit my nose with Mimi's face.  
  
"Oh sorry, Mimi! We have to get off now." I whispered in her ear. She slowly got up from her seat and shook her head.  
  
"C'mon kids, I don't have time. I'm hungry." The driver explained.  
  
"So are we…" I muttered. We both walked out the bus, yawning slightly. I could see the restaurant from the bus stop.  
  
"There it is!" I pointed out to Mimi. She took my hand almost in a lightning type of matter and practically jumped over and passed through the many obstacles such as benches and cars. We arrived at the front door in two seconds. Seeing that me understand how much Mimi liked those rice balls. What was her attitude when she shopped, more specifically, pink items?  
  
She entered the door in a casual manner, and took a seat in a nearby table.  
  
"Over here, Izzy." I sat beside her, and called for a waiter. A bald, pudgy man came towards us.  
  
"Here are your menus. What would the dear lady like?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm… I'll take the chocolate-covered rice balls… and how about a salad?" Mimi ordered.  
  
"I'll just have cream corn soup and… a salad too, I guess." I wasn't exactly hungry, but a salad was tasty at that time.  
  
"So… Izzy, how's college life?" she asked.  
  
"It's great. I have a lot of friends, and nothing is bothering me!" I exclaimed.  
  
"That's great, Izzy!" she replied, with a big smile. "But…" her smile soon turned into a frown.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Something is missing in America… something I can't get there. I can only get it here." She sighed, as she glanced around, finally staring at me.  
  
"What is it? Chocolate rice balls?" I asked. The rain was still pouring. I could barely see anything outside, but I could swear that a man was being drenched in the rain, almost melting in the warm droplets.  
  
"No, Izzy… it's something else… something personal." She sighed again, her chocolate brown eyes now sinking deeper and deeper into her own personal thoughts. Was she thinking about boys? I knew how she changed… that she wasn't so naïve nowadays… but there are hundreds of boys that were sweet and caring… why did she want one who was back home… Was it Matt? I knew about how Matt liked Mimi… did she like him too… that was why I gave up on her… how could a genius get such a girl like her… it was impossible…  
  
"Are you talking about Matt? I know he's great and all…" I told her, but she shook her head lightly. It was something else…  
  
"What can you get here in Japan that you can't get in America?" I was dumbfounded now. She slowly leaned over towards me and gave me a sweet kiss.  
  
"Don't you get it, Izzy? I lied about my parents on a meeting… I came here for you!"  
  
"Uh, wha?" I blurted out, still confused with her kissing me, "Me? You came to Japan to see me?"  
  
"YES! I love you, Izzy! I first thought you were just a geek with a laptop, but as I later found out… you are a geek, except you have a heart…" She blushed, and gave a cute smile.  
  
"But… I thought you liked Matt… that was why I gave up on you…" I replied.  
  
"Yeah… but Matt is more likely to go with Sora… And, you were the one who told me not to give up. You should never give up!" Mimi answered.  
  
"I guess, it's different now… I love you too, Mimi… since I first met you, I've always thought of you to be too childish… but sometimes your childishness makes you… perfect…" I complimented. She blushed again, seeing we agreed on something, "I never knew, that you liked me… I guess you were a different kind of girl… another thing why I like you…"  
  
"Oh Izzy…" She placed her arms around me, and tugged me into a deep, passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around her, as she smiled while we kissed…  
  
"Hey! No making-out in my restaurant! You can either do that outside or not do it at all!" The Chinese chef demanded. We both broke our hug and waited for our meal to be served… I guess… chocolate-covered rice balls isn't all that Mimi loves… 


End file.
